User blog:Imouto-tan/Claudia Arcturus
Claudia Arcturus is a Jewel that was born in the United States and works as a mercenary. She is the former student of Chichiru Shibakami and a master of Qigong, she is the 8th ranked Wizard Saint and the mother of eight children. Known for her beautiful body and once possessing a one-sided rivalry against a fellow model, Ryan Jenet, Claudia will do anything to best Ryan. She is also a teacher at Destiny Military Academy. She was once research partners with the famous Rize Hishigami. Background She was a TV idol and Swimsuit model working under the name "Lucy Caboosey". However she eventually quit as there was not a high demand for bootylicious women. She eventually settled down with a husband and had 7 children. During her time living with Louis, his wife Kanami became pregnant with their second child, Aoi. Kanami would eventually experience complications due to Aoi's elemental body, forcing Louis to have Aoi transferred to Claudia in order to save his daughter and wife. Claudia would become a surrogate and give birth to Aoi, bonding with her as though she were one of her own daughters. Claudia would raise and take care of her god daughter Aoi until she was two years old when she moves to a different part of Destiny City when she took part in a special Grand Destiny Star Games to determine the thrid generation of Wizard Saints. It should be highlighted that her powers are great enough to allow her to become a Wizard Saint. Appearance Claudia is a beautiful woman with long auburn hair that reaches down her back fixed into a ponytail, with beautiful "almond-shaped" violet eyes, and wears black horn-rimmed glasses. Claudia is a woman of average height with wide hips and a slender but curvy body with a fantastic milkshake that bewitches every male in her vicinity. She is also usually shown with a flirty smile and huge breasts that could easily woo any man foolish enough to fall for her. One of her most prominent characteristics is her outrageous bust size, which is also one of the main topic for jokes among her children's friends and her students alike. Personality Claudia is refined, friendly, and intelligent. As a teacher, she oversees most of her student's affairs herself, and is always well informed about the going-ons in both her own class and the other classes. She has a very kind and motherly attitude but can be ditzy and absent minded. Claudia speaks with a slight accent and speaks in a sultry tone. She dislikes her glasses, but wears them when fighting. Claudia, unlike some of the other female Wizard Saints, is not embarrassed in the least by her body and has considerably less modesty, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts (and weight) in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. Claudia does not hesitate to use her attractive looks to make others vulnerable and is very flirtatious and sultry when it comes to dealing with males. She is considered a mature, older sister figure among her friends. Claudia has a highly scientific background. Evidence includes: the quantum physics book, affinity for science, and her timeline research. Powers Pheromone Magic- Claudia has the ability to control her pheromones to keep the students in her class in check. *Sex Appeal Pheromones: With her pheromones' effect, Claudia can make other people feel strong sexual attraction toward her and have them see the image of an extremely buxom and bewitching woman in a skimpy suit. WHen using these pheromones males enemies become her slaves and do her bidding. Nigh Invulnerability- By focusing her Ki, Claudia is invulnerable to almost all kinds of damage, and although she can still feel pain through sharp objects, she cannot sustain any long term injuries. *Supernatural Survivability- Like all members of the Arcturus clan, Claudia possesses incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of bearing an elemental child for a full term. Stall Effect- She can delay anything she wants for exactly 82 seconds. Abilities Sexy Qigong: Claudia has experience when it comes to melee combat, utilizing seductive and suggestive "stances", which, coupled with her already distractingly attractive appearance, results in a strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs her male opponents of any and all concentration. This, in combination with her magical prowess allows her to defeat both Enshuu Mitsuari and Aija Egnell— two vicious hand-to-hand combatants in their own rights (though both were weakened at the time due to magic negation drugs)— in a two-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fighting Nayuta Mitsuari and Sumiye Egnell to a standstill. It should be noted that while she is an excellent courier and escape artist she is not suited in fighting long, drawn-out battles. She is able to use deceptive and sometimes unpredictable attacks to bewilder her opponents and keep them from accurately predicting what she is going to do next. *Queen of Skinship: Claudia can accurately target sensitive zones of her opponents to torture and make them get horny. As such they will be weakened slowly. Peak Human Condition- For many years she did intensive exercises and training from hell with her teacher; through this Claudia remained in peak physical and mental condition. Techniques *Big Ass Sandstorm: By swaying her ass, it's strong enough to make the dust around cover the scenery. *Butt Smash: Claudia's signature move. Claudia waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. *Boob Flash: By using her pectoralis, she reflects sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She also oils her breasts to make the reflection more effective. Leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Claudia. *Boob Slam: Claudia also utilizes Qigong to use this technique. However she uses her chests instead. *Earthquake Badonkadonk: Claudia can use her ass to cause massive earthquakes. *Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. *Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her butt. *Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. *Flying Peach: Claudia leaps straight up into the air, with her butt first, then shouts "Bomber" and hits the opponent. *Paradise Hold: Jumps, grabs the opponent by the neck with her legs and with her weight she slams her opponent against the ground. *Rainbow Hit Rush: Punches her opponent two times and then slams him or her with her butt. *Flying Butt Slam: Claudia leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. *Megaton Punch: Claudia can concentrate her Ki into her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. *Butt Attack: Claudia turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. *Breast Hypnotism: By swinging her breasts. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. As such Claudia will instantly finish them. *Hip Drop Guillotine: The technique with a massive power focused on her ass. Claudia jumps to target her opponents' nape as if she beheads them. Abilities Autosuggestion- Claudia uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself. *Goddess Ass: By using Autosuggestion, she firmly believes that a goddess bestows strength and magic to her ass. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. However it's temporary and has a time limit. She is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. High IQ- Claudia has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and has degrees in Astral, Celestial and, Quantum Physics. Magical Intuition- Claudia is well known for her intuitive grasp on most forms of magic and magic items. Parallel Multitasking- Claudia can focus on multiple events at the same time in order to direct the other members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints whenever they team up on missions. Personal Time Control- Thanks to an accident with an experimental chronoporter, Claudia has the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. After this event she became one with Time itself became a time traveler of the temporal world. Spells Magic Resistance- Claudia can use her spell "Magic Ward" to give herself and allies magical resistance from enemy attacks. Equipment Weaknesses *Her breasts are her two biggest weaknesses. *Normal human weaknesses Trivia *Claudia had her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *Claudia has at least three apartments in each district of Destiny City. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet